Steve's Sexual Encounters
by thehoodrat
Summary: After building a fence around a village much to the praise of the villagers. Steve goes to mine coal when he returns at dawn where the farmers daughter is up feeding chickens. She notices his erection and decides to give Steve the pleasant gift of sex.


_the following is an excerpt from Steve's Journal_

I built a fence for the village last night and all the villagers chipped in an gave me an award of 50 emeralds. Afterwards I had went to go mining for coal so I can put torches around the perimeter. It was dawn and first light had appeared, I was strolling into the village when I saw the farmers daughter, she was up early feeding the chickens. She turned and noticed me and noticed my hard on bulging through the leather trousers I made. She approached then letting a lusty "hmmmmm" as she was staring at my hard on. She rubbed her robed arm over my hard on staring at me. Then she backed me up against the chicken coop.

 _"she wants to fuck me"_ I thought as I watched her. She then started rubbing her stomach over the bulge and intently watching my erection grow bigger. I put my arms around her shoulders and she crashed her lips against mine, I lost my self control then, I pushed my tongue past her lips into her mouth and she moaned around it.

I unbuttoned the creeper face stamped button on my trousers exposing my erection to her. She looked at it intently watching it still rise in the chilly early morning air. I grabbed her and turned her so her back was now against the chicken coop, gasping at my sudden advance she let out an erotic "ooooh" she was now staring at my full length, waiting for my girthy 7 inch cock to invade her snatch. I pulled off the robe exposing her beautiful breasts and perfectly sculpted ass.

I grabbed onto her hips lifting them so I can get a good look at her pussy. It was moist and ready for me, I give her a mischievous grin and she smiles back. She gasped then as I ruthlessly shoved my length into her pussy I forced my hips forward burying to the hilt. Complete euphoria took over then She threw her head back and letting out a long "Mmmmmmmmm" giving me consent to continue. I held up her hips as thrusted my cock back and forth into her at a average pace. She wrapped her legs around my hips and arched her back moaning as I fucked her I smiled and licked my lips watching my cock moving in and out of her again and again.

Then with one forceful thrust I shoved my entire length into her moaning at the sound of my balls clapping against her ass. I did this again and again loving the steady **clap...clap...clap...clap...clap...clap...clap** She was moaning and breathing heavily into my ear enjoying my assault. She loved how my cock made her feel. I stopped thrusting my hips and held still regaining some self control, she noticed I stopped and said something in her native tongue maybe asking if I had came or why I stopped.

I lifted her hips up a little more and moved in a bit, and my cock was standing up at attention inside of her. I wasn't even close to finishing. I started bouncing her down on my cock and breathing heavily as I moved her up and down my cock at a violent pace. She was moaning loudly and grabbed onto my shoulders moving closer to me and embracing my mouth. I did not stop as crashed my tongue into her lips moving it into her mouth and swirling against hers. Then as her pussy crashed down onto my cock I thrusted up into her and creating a perfect rhythm of mutual pleasure.

I wanted to try something different and carried her over to a nearby hay pile and fell back onto it with a grunt. She giggled at me and I flashed her the same grin from earlier. I reached out to grab her breast and then she started moving up and down on me. Watching me passionately as I breathed heavily and played with her breasts. Molding them and squeezing them circling the areola and then squeezing the nipple as she moaned, drawing out even louding moans. She then slammed herself down all the way to the hilt and started grinding against me in a clockwise rotation. Drawing louder moans out of me and that's when I took control again. Grabbing her by hip with my left and squeezing her ass with my right hand.

I growled and starting pumping into her again taking control again and increasing my pace. Loving the sound of my balls slapping against her ass combined with her moaning and panting brought me into a more savage and primitive state. I slapped her ass and forced her down a bit drawing a loud "OOOOH" outta her I chuckled short and low. I started giving her that same pounding I did earlier forcing my entire length up her snatch forcefully I watched with a smile as her breasts heaved and jiggled violently. She said this phrase in her villager tongue and repeated it. I already knew what it meant " _I'm cumming"_ Her orgasm hit her like the shockwave of a creeper explosion. She spasmed on my cock and moaned loudly shaking and she lay down against me.

I wanted to give her a big finale and I did I lifted her ass up a bit and started fucking her as fast as I could. She was moaning into my ear and whispering seductively into my ear and moaning as I pistoned my cock as hard as I could " _you like taking this fucking cock"_ punctuating cock with a forceful violent thrust and eliciting a loud "AAH" from her " _Yea you love it when I fucking POUND you like this"_ She was moaning and breathing heavily the " _AAH AAH AAH_ " sound of her traveled right to my stomach. Which caused me to lose control I grinded my teeth and saying " _FUCK YEA_ " and gave three last hard pounds. My orgasm happened then I moaned loudly and spasmed her tight pussy was clenching me I shot three loads into and slipped out hard and still shooting. Millions of my children shot out and landed on her stomach and breasts. I pulled her down and hugged her tight as we both kissed passionately. We laid there for a while as staring at the light blue dawn sky.


End file.
